


In her arms (My Mind Finally Quietens)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Panic Attack, mental health, revealing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash Fic ChallengeTissaia is struggling with panic attacks, Triss and Sabrina have been looking after her but of course, she can only find the peace she needs in the most chaotic person she knows, Yennefer.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	In her arms (My Mind Finally Quietens)

She knew it was coming the moment she started sweating. She’s stood there, next to Triss and Sabrina discussing something trivial. She’s been enjoying their company. Their watchful, worried eyes always on her when she’s in the room. Waiting for her to break so they can catch her. She normally would have scoffed.

But it was coming.

She began to touch every finger to her thumb, carefully and slowly so they wouldn’t notice. She wondered if they’d started to notice the sweat build up. Her heart was beating faster and internally she was begging for it to stop. This would be embarrassing. She couldn’t slow it. She couldn’t calm down.

She was getting lightheaded.

She was going to drop.

Of course, that’s when the door would open and Yennefer would swagger in, a smirk on her lips and insults directed as Sabrina falling out her mouth. Her heart in her throat, this is when Tissaia’s body decided to give in to the panic attack.

She dropped to the floor.

Triss was yelling at Yennefer, angrily, she’d never heard Triss this angry before and surprisingly Sabrina was quiet and trying to get Tissaia into a position of recovery. She was hyperventilating by now and struggling to focus her thoughts on anything apart from how she would never live this down.

She could hear Yennefer’s heels hitting the stone floor as she ran towards them. She could smell lilac and gooseberries when she dropped to her knees next to Tissaia. She could hear her voice throughout all of the noise in her head. All of the screams of Sodden, the smell of death that still haunted her. She could hear Yennefer’s voice through it all.

Yennefer. Yennefer. She remembers screaming.

She doesn’t realise that she’s just repeating the other woman’s name until Yennefer’s pulling her into her lap and holding her tightly. Whispering words of encouragement, telling her that she’s fine, that she’s here, that she hasn’t left.

She’s been at Aretuza since they found her wandering in the forest alone and blind. Tissaia had spent nearly all her magic on bringing Yennefer’s sight back and she was sure she had shaved a couple of years of her life to do so.

But she would do it again at the drop of a hat.

Triss and Sabrina are sitting back now as Tissaia clings to Yennefer’s dress, slowly calming down. The panic, the smell of death and the screams quieten and all she can hear is Yennefer talking about nonsense. She’s telling some story about her punching Vilgefortz in the face earlier for trying to match the colour yellow with green.

She should be mad, but in Yennefer’s arms she seems to find nothing but peace.

Tissaia slowly removes herself out of the woman’s arms as silence settles in her study. For once she’s glad her former students and closest friends have decided to invade her space. She’s glad she wasn’t in the dining hall or god forbid in her classroom with her younger students.

“You didn’t tell me you were having panic attacks,” Yennefer says softly as she stands up.

“I didn’t want to bother you; you’re still healing yourself,” Tissaia replies nonchalantly. She brushes invisible dirt off her dress as Triss squeezes her shoulder.

“Sabrina and Triss knew.” The younger woman replies looking at her friends. “You both didn’t tell me either.”

“It wasn’t our place Yennefer.” Triss sighs as she looks at her friend. “It was Tissaia’s place and she didn’t want you to know.”

“I didn’t think you deserved too.” Sabrina’s reply is cutting and Yennefer wants to hate her for it but she can’t. They’d both stuck around for Tissaia and Yennefer had left.

“Sabrina.” Tissaia warns and the blonde rolls her eyes and motions for Triss to leave the room with her. The woman follows her partner, not before smiling at both women before she leaves. Something Yennefer cannot place in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Tissaia says, when they’re finally alone. “I didn’t want you to worry and stop looking after yourself to care for me.”

“I want to say it's not true, but I know it would be, I think we should finally admit what we’ve been ignoring.” Yennefer walks towards Tissaia and grabs her hips pulling the older woman flush against her, before slipping her arms around her.

“What’s that?” Tissaia smiles up at Yennefer, heart beating faster for a better reason, excited at her closeness with the younger women.

“I love you, and you, you love me too.” Yennefer smiles as Tissaia’s blush.

“Do I now?” Tissaia leans up, to brush her lips against Yennefer’s.

“Oh definitely.” Yennefer kisses her back, their lips pressing against each other, both hearts beating faster.

“I do, I do love you.” Tissaia states she leans back, beaming at Yennefer.

“I know.” Yennefer grins and Tissaia laughs.

Even when the world around them falls apart, in Yennefer’s arms, she finds peace and love.


End file.
